


Siya Ke Raam

by Pratigyakrishnaki



Category: Ramayana, Ramayana - Valmiki, सिया के राम | Siya Ke Ram
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/pseuds/Pratigyakrishnaki
Summary: Sita and Raam’s swayamvar... things first go wrong and then go completely and utterly right





	Siya Ke Raam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairandhri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairandhri/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I was born in the earth, where time didn't exist. He was born in a lavish palace at noon exactly. I lived in a simple, small kingdom, adopted daughter of a philosopher King. He lived in a large bustling city, the capital of a huge nation, crown prince and jewel of the kingdom. I had four younger sisters, all of whom were my companions. He had four younger brothers all of whom were part of himself. I grew up with nature learning from Rishi Yagnavalkya, Mata Katyayani and Mata Maitreyi. He grew up in a tapovan surrounded by nature taught by Rishi Vashisht and Mata Arundhati. I learned the arts of science, nature and beauty. He learned the arts of war, politics and strength. I learned how to run a household. He learned how to run a kingdom. It was doubtful we would ever meet, but his valor was great and I, hearing his tales, began to hope. We came close to meeting at Rishi Vishwamitra's ashram, but fate had other plans. But I never lost hope. 

Then the fated day arrived. My swayamvar. All of Mithila shone, ready to show off its own daughter-like princess. Invitations were sent everywhere, including his own kingdom, Ayodhya. The rajyasabha filled, princes from all over came to attend. The Pinaka sat on a platform in the middle of the arena. As I entered, I bowed to it praying to Lord Shiva with all my heart. If I had been pure, then I would find my Raam as Parvati found her Shiva. Every step I took to my seat, every breath, Raam's name found its way onto my lips. As the gong chimed loudly, my heart began pounding. This would be the first trial of many for me to find my soul mate.

Many kings tried and failed. Each failure gave me more and more hope, but he hadn't even entered the arena. My mother saw my eyes shifting, looking around for him. She chuckled dismissing my worry as nerves. Soon, all the kings that had been invited had failed in their task, save two. The Pinaka still sat calmly in its place. Then entered Raavan. He walked in with an arrogance that was suffocating. I didn't even glance in his direction. I kept my eyes firmly on the ground, my birth mother giving me strength. I muttered under my breath praying to her, Shiva, Vishnu, Indra, every god I could think of. Please, please, please, don’t let Raavan pick up that bow.

People gasped, and my mother squeezed my hand tighter. The door guard announced that Raavan had slipped his hands under the bow. My heart was pounding so hard, every beat whispering Raam, Raam, Raam. Muttering began. My mother whispered, Hey Shiva, he’s lifting it, he’s actually lifting it! But my eyes still would not move. My lips moved even faster, just chanting Shiva’s name. Lord Shiva, if I have been a true bhakt, a true devotee, please help me. My eyes shut as the muttering got louder. Then… a large crash was heard. I looked into my mother’s eyes widened in surprise. Raavan had failed. Suddenly, the surprise in my mother’s eyes shifted to fear. A large gasp was heard around the arena, then silence. I heard a roaring, but I still didn’t lay my eyes on the demon king. I heard Urmila whisper, Ten Heads! Raavan began screaming at my father, obscenities and derogatory terms. I shut my ears and my eyes. When I opened them again, Raavan (and his uncle) had disappeared. When I glanced at the great bow again, it seemed to smile at me. Don’t worry child, your Raam will find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know I spell Raam like that but that’s how it sounds to me. Rama is wrong and Ram doesn’t make much sense either, so Raam it is. Plus it's phonetic. (Bite me)
> 
> Some notes/definitions:
> 
> Ashram: Hermitage  
> Pinaka: Shiva's bow, used to destroy the ancient, trifold city of Tripura   
> Rajyasabha: Main city hall in the king's palace  
> Swayamvar: a marriage ceremony where the bride gets to choose her groom by putting forth a challenge or meeting them face to face


End file.
